


Legacy

by LegendaryFailure



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryFailure/pseuds/LegendaryFailure
Summary: Long after the second Pirate King's death, his wife finally found what used to belong to him, or rather, what was the few items she could remember him by.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the Dressrosa Arc, I just wondered, "Would this be the same in Luffy's case?" So here is my very first LuNa story

She finally found it. After all this time it was finally in her hands.

The Gomu-Gomu No Mi

As she held it tightly in her arms, soft tears began to fall down her face.

"Luffy…" She softly cried out.

No one else dared to bother her after they had found it, the Devil Fruit of the second Pirate King. But that wasn't the reason for the grief she struck out, because not only was he the second Pirate King in history, but the late husband of the Straw Hat Pirate navigator, known as Cat Burglar Nami.

As she wept, a small tug on her blouse startled her. It was a child with gentle brown eyes and black messy hair

"Mom what's that?" the child asked

She slowly wiped her tears and wrapped her arms around the child, with the purple fruit still in hand. "This used to belong to Papa. It made him super strong." The child hugged her back tightly, then pulled away to look at the fruit.

"This is a Devil Fruit? And this was the one Papa ate?" The small child asked.

"Yes dear, now head back to the ship. It's time to go home." Nami said.

"Home? I thought that Sunny was our home?" The child replied

She laughed at the response that was given, it reminded her so much of Luffy. She shook her head.

"Of course silly, but I wanna stop by your fathers old home, in the East Blue." She said, still wiping dry tears from her face.

She stood up, Devil Fruit cradled in her arms, as she slowly removed the straw hat from her head and stared at it. She reminisced about the time she spent with him. The time that could never be forgotten. And about the time they finally made it to Laugh Tale. She chuckled to herself as she placed the hat back on her head. "Come on now, it's time to go." She said looking down to her child. After a nod of confirmation, she reached down to grab the hand that was reached out to her.

It was time to go now, for she had finally got what she was searching for for so long.


End file.
